<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW snippets by MysticMermaid13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143428">NSFW snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13'>MysticMermaid13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Ice Play, Praise Kink, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They show up, Sea Hawk tense, because he knows, but nothing happens. They're halfway through the meeting and he starts thinking maybe the vibrator broke, because there's been nothing. </p><p>He looks at Mermista who's smirking at him, and suddenly it turns on. It's the lowest setting, and he wonders what she's thinking, he can handle this no problem. It stays on the lowest setting, and Sea Hawk shifts in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>He's called to talk about ports, and he has to bite back a yelp as the vibrator increases to its highest setting. He shoots a quick glance at Mermista, who's covering a smile, and he tries to get through his part quickly, his voice cracking throughout. Once he's done talking, the vibrator shifts back to a low setting and Sea Hawk has to hold back a groan. He'd been so close. The vibrator starts switching, most of the time staying on a relatively low setting, but everytime Sea Hawk talks, it increases to the highest setting.</p><p> </p><p>He starts waiting for the end of the meeting, but it seems to drag on and on. He's shifting, he's so close, but Mermista is keeping it at a low setting now, not nearly enough. The meeting ends and he tries to run out of the meeting and is stopped by Bow. Sea Hawk tries to be polite, but the vibrator is at the highest setting now, and he keeps shifting. He's able to make an excuse and bolts out of the room, looking for an empty room, knowing Mermista is following.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista feels a hand tangle in her hair, pulling and taking her head up and back. She gasps as lips meet hers, demanding. She struggles a bit, testing the rope tied around her wrists and arms, keeping them trapped behind her back. She blinks, trying to see through the fabric covering her eyes, and a voice whispers in her ear. "By the end of this, you'll be begging for it." </p><p>The vibrator turns on, just barely brushing the right spot, and she tries to shift, her bound legs unmoving, as Sea Hawk chuckles at her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista brushes Sea Hawks' hair out of the way, gently tying his bandana around his eyes. His ears strain, trying to figure out where Mermista is and a whine escapes. Mermista gently shushes him, and he jumps as something brushes his neck. After a second, he realizes it's the collar and he relaxes. "Good boy." Mermista whispers. He hears a click and feels a tug on the collar. He's guided forward, slowly, and he's not sure where she's taking him. They stop, and Mermista tugs him closer again. Lips brush his and he responds eagerly. He feels her hand tangle in his hair as she pulls back and his head is pushed down while he's tugged forward just a bit and he realizes where he is as he breathes in her scent.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Praise kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sea Hawk can feel her hand stroking him, he's whimpering, he's so close. She stops, and he whines. "You're doing so good, Sebastian, such a good boy. You can last a little longer, can't you?" She whispers against his lips, kissing him. Sea Hawk whimpers again, really the only sound he can make through the gag, but nods. "Good boy, Sebastian, being so good for me. Just a little longer." She's barely touching him and he wants to buck his hips, but no, she wanted him still. "You've been so good, Sebastian." She's stroking him again and he's so close, so close, he's going to, he's whining. "Good boy, Sebastian. Come." She orders.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ice Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista is already trembling, Sea Hawk having edged her a couple of times, but she tries to hold back a shiver as she feels the ice cube touch her. It drags, slowly, around her breasts, and down her stomach, then back up. The melting cube is traced around her lips, and her mouth opens, closing and sucking on fingers. Another ice cube follows the same path, this time getting further down, much farther. She's not hiding her shivering now, the cold beginning to numb her and she feels his mouth trail open kisses, following the path, warming her back up. She's trembling, as his mouth wanders farther and farther down, and she hopes he'll actually let her orgasm this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Binds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sea Hawk wraps the teal rope around Mermistas' wrists and arms, tying them together behind her back. Another teal rope is wrapped around her breasts, pushing them out further. He ties her wrists to her breasts with another rope and Mermista grunts through her gag. </p><p> </p><p>"Too tight?" Sea Hawk checks. He's trying to be gentle, careful. Mermista shakes her head. "Good girl." Mermista rolls her eyes and blushes as Sea Hawk continues tying her up. He moves to her legs, binding them together. Slipping a vibrator in, he binds her thighs. Mermista shifts, as best she can, her knees aching a little from kneeling on the wooden floor. "You're doing so good, Misty. So good." Sea Hawk murmurs. He's not done tying her up yet, but he takes a break to kiss her, trailing kisses down her neck. "You're being so good for me, Misty. So good." Mermista doesn't think she'll ever stop blushing.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes tying her up, tying her ankles to her wrists, making sure that there's no slack. Mermista tests the bonds, trying to struggle. There's no give, and Mermista feels the vibrator turn on. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista leads Sea Hawk down the path, trying to find a place. "You're being so good, Sebastian. Just a little longer." Mermista murmurs. The path is isolated, she knows no one really comes down here. But across the wall, she could hear people talking as they went about their business.</p><p> </p><p>She finds a place right off the path, then turns and looks at Sea Hawk. His eyes are covered by his bandana, his mouth stretched out over a ball gag. Mermista is holding the leash to his collar. A rope connects the collar to the rope wrapped tight around his wrists. Another rope connects his wrists to the one on his ankles, just a bit too short, forcing him to be bent as he shuffles forward. The only clothing he's wearing is boxers. </p><p> </p><p>Mermista steps forward, running a hand through his hair. "Good boy, Sebastian. You're doing so well." She grabs his dick, squeezing it a bit. "Looks like you enjoyed being paraded down the street." Sea Hawk whimpers. She had edged him before putting a cock ring on and slipping a dildo into his ass. Had...had people seen him like this, on the streets? His breathing picks up. "Shhh, Sebastian. It's ok. You're doing so good for me. My good Sebastian." Mermista murmurs until his breathing slows down. She trails kisses down his neck. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Face-sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista slams the door shut, then turns on Sea Hawk. "Why did you keep interrupting me?" Mermista leans forward, trapping Sea Hawk between her arms. Sea Hawk shrugs, eyes wide as he watches her. "Maybe you need something else to preoccupy your mouth." Mermista murmurs against his lips, her knee rubbing against him. Sea Hawk swallows, nodding. "Go undress and lay on the bed." Mermista orders.  </p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk scrambles to obey, and Mermista smacks his butt gently as he passes. He quickly undresses, lying on the bed and waits for Mermista. He wonders what she has planned, but he's sure he'll like it no matter what. Mermista arrives. "Put your arms up." She orders. She ties his wrists to the headboard. "Good boy." She kisses him. "Are you ready?" He nods, watching Mermista climb up. She hovers over his face, and he lifts his head, straining to reach her. Mermista lets out a chuckle, pushing his head back down. "No. I get to decide." Sea Hawk whimpers, resigning himself to waiting. Mermista waits a bit longer, before lowering herself down onto his face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sea Hawk tangles his hand in Mermistas' hair, pulling her back towards him and making her look at the mirror. "You look so beautiful, Misty." He murmurs in her ear, a hand reaching around her to tweak her nipple. Mermista rolls her eyes, shifting back onto Sea Hawk, letting out a groan as she feels him fill her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mermista grabs Sea Hawks' hair, pulling him back as she thrusts deeper into him. "You look so pretty." She murmurs in his ear, enjoying the sight of them in the mirror, mumbles pouring out from behind his gag, begging her to let him come.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seducing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sea Hawk slips inside the office, closing the door gently behind him. He smiles at Mermista, running his eyes down her body, then frowns when he catches sight of her face. A hand pressed to her head as she scowls at her desk. He slips around behind her, hugging her from the back. "Hey, dearest." He whispers in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Mermista leans back, looking up at Sea Hawk as he leans down to kiss her. He starts trailing kisses down her throat as she closes her eyes, letting out a hum.</p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk slides his hands down Mermistas' arms, grabbing her hands and tugging gently. "You're done for the night?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Mermista groans. "Nowhere near. There's so freaking much to do." </p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk tugs harder. "C'mon, you're done for the night." He nips at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Sea Hawk, I need...ohhh" Mermista trails off into a moan as Sea Hawk nears her collarbone, nipping at it, one hand reaching up to rub her breast. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Misty. It'll be here tomorrow, but tonight, I'm going to make you scream." Sea Hawk growls into her ear.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Doubling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sea Hawk thinks this might be heaven, as he runs his eyes over the two Mermistas in front of him. One is completely naked, the other one wearing a dildo and he pulls at his bonds, wanting to run his hands over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh at him, "Oh, did you want something?" One asks and Sea Hawk nods. "Then you just have to ask."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk tries, but they'd gagged him for this part and so all that pours out is mumbles. The Mermistas laugh again. "Did you want to be the one doing this?" One Mermista moves behind the other, reaching around to tug and twist her nipple as she trails kisses down her neck. Sea Hawk mumbles affirmatively. "Hmmm, what do you think, Mermista? Have we teased him enough?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think, Sebastian? Do you want to fuck us?" Mermista asks, trailing off into a moan, as the other Mermista nips at her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk lets out muffled begging, and as Mermista leans down to run a finger down his hard cock, he tries to buck up into her hand. He doesn't succeed, having been tightly bound to the bed. Mermista removes her finger. "I don't know, I don't think he wants it." Sea Hawks' muffles get louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. If he wants to stay like that, I don't mind. We can have fun ourselves." Mermista says, running her hands down Mermistas' stomach, leaning forward to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MMMPHHH!" Sea Hawk tries to shriek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just got an idea." Mermista says, after breaking the kiss. She leans forward, whispering into the others' ear and Sea Hawk eyes them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that is devious." Mermista smirks. Both turn towards Sea Hawk, one moving up by his head. "I'll remove the gag if you promise to stay quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk nods and she removes the gag, setting aside. She leans down, kissing him. He responds, eagerly, trying to follow when she pulls back. He whines, softly, looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to bite back a moan as he feels Mermista take him into her mouth, sucking on his dick. The other Mermista smirks as she rakes her nails down his chest, red lines appearing. Sea Hawk is getting closer, feeling Mermista, and he lets out a loud moan, begging, "Please, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista pulls back and Sea Hawk looks up at the Mermista by his head. She shakes her head. "I thought you said you'd be quiet." Mermista lets out a hum, exchanging a look with the other Mermista. "If you can't stay quiet, I'll find another way to keep you quiet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista straddles his face, lowering herself down as the other Mermista takes him into her mouth again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista stops at the edge of the boat, swallowing. Sea Hawk had somehow destroyed his old coat, and because Mermista liked him or whatever, she'd decided to order him a new custom-made coat…. and looking at him now, she hadn't realized. </p><p> </p><p>The dark blue coat actually accented the muscles in his arms, the golden trim contrasting nicely. He'd paired it with the tight black pants that, as Mermista eyed his ass, wishing she was close enough to smack it, definitely accentuated his ass. She glances around, making sure that they were alone, casually pulling up the plank. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Sea Hawk." Mermista purrs, stalking over to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Misty. Trying out the clothes you ordered, these are awesome." Sea Hawk responds, flexing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"And you look very handsome in them, Captain." Mermista says, one hand tangling in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss, while her other hand runs down his stomach.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista stops at the edge of the boat, swallowing. Sea Hawk had somehow destroyed his old coat, and because Mermista liked him or whatever, she'd decided to order him a new custom-made coat…. and looking at him now, she hadn't realized. </p><p> </p><p>The dark blue coat actually accented the muscles in his arms, the golden trim contrasting nicely. He'd paired it with the tight black pants that, as Mermista eyed his ass, wishing she was close enough to smack it, definitely accentuated his ass. She glances around, making sure that they were alone, casually pulling up the plank. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Sea Hawk." Mermista purrs, stalking over to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Misty. Trying out the clothes you ordered, these are awesome." Sea Hawk responds, flexing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"And you look very handsome in them, Captain." Mermista says, one hand tangling in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss, while her other hand runs down his stomach, dipping low. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbles pour out from behind the gag as Mermista runs a nail down his stomach, onto his cock. He's ready, he's been ready, but Mermista wants to play with him some more. "Flip over, onto your knees, babe." </p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk groans as he does so, ass in the air. Mermista had already prepped him earlier, before they got to this part, the part he'd been waiting for all day. "Good boy, love. Good boy." She praises him, running a hand down his back. "Are you ready?" She asks as she positions herself, the dildo barely pressing against him. Sea Hawk nods, trying to subtly move backwards to let it enter him and he whines as he feels it move away.</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabs his hair, pulling his head back to look into her amber eyes. "I decide the pace. Not you. Try that again, and you won't come tonight, understand?" Mermista asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk nods as best he can and Mermista lets go, running her hand through his hair. "Good. Lets try this again, hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk whines, feeling the dildo brush against him again. "Are you ready?" He nods, whimpers falling from his mouth, as he stays still. "Good boy, very good." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>